bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Headpumtress Semira
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860108 |no = 8456 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 242 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 45, 48, 51, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 81, 129, 132, 138, 144, 147 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 81, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 10, 10, 8, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 81, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 6, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 81, 84, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 0|description = A seemingly ageless witch and former guardian of the sacred sanctuary, Semira was once a regular human girl who nearly lost her life to an evil knight. An ancient and powerful spirit named Jack took pity on the little girl. The price for saving the little girl however, was high. Jack had to forge a soul bond with her, using all the strength it had to purge the corruption that was consuming the girl from the inside out. In a weakened state, whatever's left of Jack took shelter in the nearest object it could find—a pumpkin. Their souls now intertwined as one, Jack's own life would be forfeit should Semira lose hers. From Jack, Semira inherited his vast knowledge of magic and the dark arts. She honed her own abilities for many years, eventually using her knowledge of the dark arts to create a sanctuary that kept evil at bay. Semira would eventually have her revenge, slaying the mad knight who turned her life upside down all those years ago. Semira's protege, Ciara, would eventually succeed her as the guardian of the sacred sanctuary. Feeling that retirement did not suit her, Semira founded the Witches Academy. The institution mostly took in young children who led troubled lives, with the goal of equipping them with skills necessary to build a better future for themselves. Truly, I never thought I'd live to see this day. M'lady doing that teaching thing of all things! Warms my seeds seeing all these scallywags running about… Reminds me of dear old Ciara when she was but a wee thing all those years ago. M'lady might look like she could kill a beast with just a look in eyes, but deep down I know she truly cares for the little buggers. Gotta be thankful for what we have, aye? After all, not all stories come with happy endings. |summon = About time, don't you think? Your tardiness is unacceptable! That's detention after class, and not another word! |fusion = Nothing like a cup of tea and a slice of pumpkin pie! To think that the children didn't like them! Ridiculous! |evolution = Sigh... These old bones need rest. Oh I wish dear old Ciara would come see us more often, don't you Jack? |hp_base = 5891 |atk_base = 2287 |def_base = 2140 |rec_base = 2305 |hp_lord = 8415 |atk_lord = 3267 |def_lord = 3057 |rec_lord = 3293 |hp_anima = 9532 |rec_anima = 2995 |atk_breaker = 3565 |def_breaker = 2759 |def_guardian = 3249 |rec_guardian = 3144 |def_oracle = 2908 |rec_oracle = 3740 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Exacting Disciplinarian |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk and 80% boost to Def, max HP to Light, Dark types, 150% boost to damage against status afflicted foes, damage taken may restore HP, boosts OD gauge fill rate & negates all status ailments |lsnote = 50% chance to heal 25% damage, 30% OD fill rate |bb = Grim Punishment |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, greatly restores HP, boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns & probability of raising allies from KO |bbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments, recovers 3500-4000 + 40% Rec HP, 40% drop rate & 10% chance to revive allies with 25% HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Strict Admonishment |sbbdescription = 19 combo Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boosts damage), 15 combo massive random Dark attack on all foes, adds probable random status ailment infliction and probable 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects to Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 300% boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 20% chance to inflict ailments and 20% chance of 20% status debuffs to attack, 200% elemental damage & 10% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 400~1000 |sbbhits2 = 15 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 15 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |ubb = Boolevard of Witchery |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO, enormously boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns & enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% chance to revive allies with 100% HP, 150% drop rate & 500% elemental damage |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = Soul-Sucking Boolevard |synergy = Abyss |bondunit = Carnal Domina Beatrix |dbbdescription = 52 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage, BC, HC drop rate, Dark elemental damage, 85% activates BB/SBB/UBB twice, fully restores HP & 80% raises allies from KO |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 26 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 26 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 32 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 32 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Pumpkin Connoisseur |esitem = |esdescription = 35% boost to Rec, max HP of Male types, 100% boost to damage against status afflicted foes, adds status ailment and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effect removal to BB/SBB & adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = |evofrom = 860107 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 3 turns) |omniskill1_2_note = 25% boost each turn. 75% boost max |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Hugely boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds powerful attack at turn's end for 2 turns to BB/SBB, massive attack at turn's end for 2 turns to UBB |omniskill5_2_note = 500% additional attack multiplier on BB/SBB. 1500% multiplier on UBB |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 150% boost |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 100% Rec to Atk |omniskill5_5_sp = 15 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 100% Rec to Atk, Def |omniskill5_6_sp = 35 |omniskill5_6_desc = Enhances BB/UBB's probability of raising allies from KO effect |omniskill5_6_note = +5% chance on BB & +10% chance on UBB. 15% chance to revive on BB & 90% chance to revive on UBB total |bazaar_1_type = Halloween Token |bazaar_1_desc = Midnight Reverie |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0025_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Hellborn Nightmare |addcatname = Semira5 }}